The Academy
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Yup, I made the cliche school-fic. Ah well, SUBMIT OC'S! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I am sorry for not updating Tyron League Challenge, I WILL update in a week at the most! This is just an idiotic idea that came into my brain. **

**Random: …Maddy, I hate you…**

**Missy: Be nice sister.**

**Marty: Yeah, Randomella. **

**Random: DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!!!**

**Maddy: =sigh= Well, here is another OC story, submit OC's if you can!**

_Hello! If you are reading this, congratulations! You have been accepted to the Pokemon Alliance Academy! Decide to choose your house, whether red, green, or blue, trainer, breeder, or courdinator, the choice is yours!_

_Signed,_

_Dean Martin Alexander Chase._

**So here's the houses!**

**Red Blaziken House: **_Mostly has trainers and people aspiring to be pokemon masters or gym leaders. Known to have many sport fanatics or battlers. Have accommodations by the pool and battlefield for training._

**Green Sceptile House: **_Place for breeders and nurses. In that part of the campus they live in is close to the ranch and lab. Have very caring and kind teens, but also a few un-social people._

**Blue Swampert House: **_Courdinator house, many love adorable pokemon. And many have a musical or drama talent. But there are a few snobs._

**Here are my main characters!**

**Name: **Randomella (Random) Larina Chase

**Age: **13

**Gender: **Female

**Appearance: **Long wavy light brown to dark blond hair, blue-yellow eyes. Wears a fitted purple sweater and jeans. Also white Allstars and a necklace around her neck with a pretty crystal on it. Height is around 5'5 1/2

**Personality: **Very loud and spunky. Is the oldest of the Chase triplets, and is often in the leadership role, but can also be very caring. Ashamed sometimes if anyone here's her sing or reads anything she writes. (SHE'S GOOD!!!)

**House: **Red Blazikens.

**Opinion of main characters: Marissa (Missy): **My favorite sibling, I think she could've been an awesome trainer, but I guess it's her choice…

**Martin (Marty): **Ugh, my annoying brother, If he calls me Randomella ONE. MORE. TIME…

**Pokemon: **Glaceon-(Riley) =out of poke ball=

Salamence- (Shane)

Mareep- (Mary)

**Name: **Martin (Marty) Alistair Chase II

**Age:** 13

**Gender: **Male

**Appearance: **Short light brown to dark blond hair, brown-golden eyes. Wears a long sleeved navy blue shirt and cargo pants, and brown hiking boots. Height is around 5'8.

**Personality: **Known to be very obnoxious, but deeply cares for pokemon, and his sisters as well, usually having a little 'chat' with any guy that even LOOKS in there direction. Has a talent for drawing.

**House: **Blue Swamperts.

**Opinion of main characters: Randomella (Random): **My savage of a sister, I don't understand why she always has to be so LOUD…

**Marissa (Missy): **Thank Arceus I have ONE normal sister…

**Pokemon: **Umbreon- (Light) =out of poke ball=

Tyranitar- (Tyson)

Ralts- (Serena)

**Name: **Marissa Teresa Chase

**Age: **13

**Gender: **Female

**Appearance: **Long curly light brown to dark blonde hair and olive green eyes. Wears a white skirt and long-sleeved white shirt with a green vest and long white leggings with black ballet flats

**Personality: **Kind and gentle. Not usually known to raise her voice. Is a prodigy when it comes to playing the piano.

**House: **Green Sceptiles.

**Opinion of main characters: Random and Marty: **I love both my brother and sister equally.

**Pokemon: **Leafeon- (Elm) =Out of his poke ball=

Flygon- (Varina)

Pachirisu- (Poncho)

**So…here is the OC list!**

**Name: **Full name, or first and last, and if they have nickname, please add!

**Age: **_(13-18)_

**Gender: **Please, male or female. XD

**Appearance: **_(Hair, eyes, clothes, any other descriptive traits)_

**Personality: **_MAKE IT GOOD!!!_

**House: **_Either Red, Blue, or Green houses. _

**Opinion of main characters: **

**Pokemon:** _(Only three, and one can be outside of its poke ball)_

**Hope you enjoy!**


	2. A late morning!

Maddy: Hiya! OC's will start to show up next chapter!

Random: HEY!! WHO STOLE MY TOOTHBRUSH!?

_**7:30 AM, Chase Estate.**_

"**RANDOMELLA, MARTIN II, AND MARISSA CHASE!!!! GET UP!!!!"**

"**Wha…?" Yawned a thirteen year-old girl, dark blonde hair in a wild disarray. "=Yawn= Breakfast time…?" She then saw the clock on her nightstand. "Crap!" The girl jumped out of bed, revealing pajama boxer shorts, and a purple camisole. "We're gonna be late for our flight!" She then ran to the room next to hers. "GET UP MISSY! WE'RE-"**

**Nobody was there.**

"**MARTY!!! MAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! I CAN'T FIND MIS-"**

**Nobody was there in the other room either.**

"**GAH!!! WHERE DID EVERYBODY GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"**

"**Arceus, DEAR Randomella, you're sure mom didn't drop you when we were little?"**

**A boy the same age and looking just like her almost, only with short hair, taller, and brownish eyes and not her blue ones.**

"**Do not call me that when we get at school, otherwise I'll stick your foot SO FAR up yer…"**

"**Random! Martin! Calm down!" Another girl walked in looking exactly like the two others, only hair was curly, and she had olive green eyes, she was the shortest.**

"**Fine…"**

"**Random, you packed right?"**

"**=Sigh= Yes…last night." Random sighed, her younger sister was almost like there mom sometimes…**

"**YOU GUYS BETTER BE READY!!! DO YOU WANT YOUR FATHER TO KNOW HIS OWN CHILDREN WERE LATE FOR THE CEREMONY?!"**

**A woman in her mid-thirties entered the room. She had long bouncy dark blond hair with a few gray streaks and chocolate brown eyes. **

"**Sorry mom, I'll go get dressed…"**

_**8:00, outside of Chase Estate.**_

"**Now remember, all of you, don't get into any trouble, otherwise the holidays will NOT be pleasant time…" Mrs. Chase told all of her children, then brought each of them in for private.**

"**Randomella…"**

"**Mom, just Random."**

**The woman sighed, ever since her daughter learned to pronounce her name, she had been trying to get rid of it.**

"**Just…make sure you look after your younger brother and sister. And try to be more…lady like…"**

"**Mom, I am not a savage, I'm just not prim and proper."**

"**All right, just, take care…"**

**Random smiled, then hugged her mom. "I will…"**

**_______________________________________________**

"**Martin…"**

"**Mom, I know, dad already told me to look after the girls, and have a little 'chat' with any of those boys who look there way…"**

"**Sweetie, I am happy you care about your sisters, but when at school try to home your own talent, okay?"**

"**Fine…love ya mom."**

"**Love you too kiddo…"**

**__________________________________**

"**Yes mommy?"**

**Mrs. Chase embraced her youngest daughter. "You may be the youngest and smallest, but you have the most sense. Random has spirit, Martin has dedication, but you have heart…"**

"**I will look after them."**

"**I know you will."**

**______________________________________________________________**

"**Bye! And be safe!" Mrs. Chase waved as she saw her children go on the plane. Barely making it.**

"**Ya know, I have the feeling this is going to be a good year." Missy cheerily said.**

**Marty looked up fro his sketch, while Radom was bobbing her head along with the music she was listening to from her I-pod. "Sure is going to be interesting…"**

**Hope you enjoyed! See ya next chapter!**


	3. Orientation Part 1

**Maddy: This is during orientation, hopefully I will get all the OC's already submitted in the next two chapters.**

It was a calm, crisp, September morning, the leaves had started to change color, and their was a slight chill in the air…

"GAH!!! I'M LATE!!!!" A sixteen year-old with a black cap on his head with noticeable tufts of dark-brown hair, he was also wearing a blue t-shirt with what appeared to be a European dragon, jeans, and white running shoes, suddenly, with a leafeon trying to keep up with him, he ran into a tree. "YOW!"

"Um…are you okay dude?" The Chase triplets walked to find the guy laying on the ground. Next to Random was a glaceon, Missy a leafeon, and Marty a umbreon.

"Ugh, I packed my glasses in my suitcase, and forgot to put on my contacts…"

"That was stupid of you." Marty bluntly said.

"Don't be a meanie Marty." Random said as she helped up the boy.

"Thanks! My names Aaron Ethos!"

"Hiya! I'm Random Chase!" Random greeted.

"I'm Marissa Chase, but please call me Missy." Missy calmly replied.

"I'm Martin Chase II…" Marty proudly boasted.

"You can just call him fathead." Random cheerily added.

Marty's face turned a bright red, but then he added. "Must we still play such childish games…RANDOMELLA?"

"RANDOMELLA?!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" A voice was heard. A guy with blood-red hair that was spiked in the back with a portion covering his ice-blue eyes. He was wearing a red jacket with gold stripes down the arms, a blue shirt, blue jeans and blue/white shoes, on his shoulder was a Roselia. Next to him was a guy with normal brown hair, jade green eyes, a navy blue shirt, blue jeans, and running shoes. Beside was a huge Drapion. "That's our name?"

Random's face started to turn bright red. "MY MOM WAS STILL LOOPY FROM BIRTHING DRUGS WHEN SHE GOT HANDS ON MY BIRTH CERTIFICATE ALRIGHT?!"

"Haha…sorry, names Zack Katsomoto." The red haired guy answered.

"Names Evan William! Just call me Ev!" The older boy replied.

"Hey, what houses are you guys in?" Missy inquired.

"Red for us." Zack answered for himself and Evan.

"Cool! I know someone." Random smiles and scratches the back of her head.

"I'm in Blue Swamperts." Marty smirked.

"Green house for me." Missy smiled.

"Gah…I haven't decided yet." Aaron sweat dropped.

"YOU HAVEN'T?" Random yelled. Marty covered his sisters mouth.

"How about you join the Blue House, at least you'll get a decent nights' sleep." Marty replied. Aaron stared at Marty, then at the struggling Random.

"I CHOOSE RED!!!"

"YEY!!!" Random and Aaron did a happy dance.

"Whatever…I'm going to my dorm." Marty stalked off.

"I guess I need to get to my dorm to, later." Missy walked in a different direction.

"So…wanna go to our dorm?" Evan asked.

"Sure! I can't wait to see my room!"

________________________________________

"Hello? Anyone here?" Marty yelled as he entered the dorm house, it was very modern, but had a renaissance flair. He found a sixteen year-old girl with short-light brown hair that went just past her ears, tan skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing a ying-yang pendent a green tank-top with symbols on it, a jean jacket, jeans, and green tennis shoes. She looked coldly at Marty. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"What? HA! You should here my sister…" Marty chuckled. "My names Marty, yours?" The girl stared at the offered hand.

"Runenie." Then she walked off.

"Okay…" Marty said, slightly annoyed.

"Markus, are you sure you can carry both of our bags?"

"Sure! There as light as a-"

THUMP!

"…feather…"

"Markus! Are you alright?"

Marty turned his head to find two sixteen year olds at the door, the one standing up was a girl with long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, black skirt, and red running shoes, and also a white scarf. A surprised espeon was beside the girl, looking at the boy on the floor in shock, and trying to get the flareon beside him out of a pile of suitcases. The other was a boy around eighteen, he had wild blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, red running shorts and blue running shoes. "Ow…"

Marty came over and helped the girl unload the avalanche off the guy. "You okay?"

"Yeah…thanks for helping!" The guy laughed.

"Thank you, I'm Alex Cessarini, this is my =blushes= friend, Markus Pearl…"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Martin Chase, but everyone calls me Marty…"

__________________________________________

_Green Sceptiles Dorm._

"Hello?" Missy called. The dorm was a nice looking wooden house, it had many books and it's own small infirmary for pokemon.

"A-re w-e the o-nly o-ones h-here?" A scared voice called. It was a girl around thirteen years old. She had long wavy pink hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top, jean skirt, pink socks that stopped an inch before her skirt, and pink tennis shoes. She looked a little unhealthy.

"I don't know, I just got here."

"Oh…okay.." The girl then quickly walked off.

"Wait!-Uh…where is everyone?"

"Hello?"

A guy with white hair and blue eyes entered the room, wearing a blue t-shirt, denim pants, and white sneakers. "I think everyone's meeting in the kitchen…"

"Oh, okay! I'm Missy."

"…James…"

_____________________________________________________

"Well, we're here-" Random started, and was about to open the door, when…

CRASH!

"OW!! Who the hell-wow."

**So…who crashed into Random? Find out next time!**

**Also, I need some more Green Sceptiles, but I think I'm okay with Red Blazekins. And maybe a few more Blue Swamperts…**


	4. Orientation Part 2

**Maddy: Here is the next chapter! Hopefully all of at least the Red House will show up…**

Random opened her eyes, she found herself laying on the ground, with someone on top of her. He reminded her of Zack, only his hair was longer, and had deep black eyes. He was wearing a black sweater with red accents, and white cargos. Both of there faces flushed red. Normally, Random would yell 'GET THE HELL OFF OF ME', scare the poor urchin, and be done with it. But, it felt like her mind went absolutely blank.

"Uhhhh…."

"Hey Kaman, why don't you stop crushing our friend?"

The boy, flushed some more, but then frowned and jumped up, then quickly walked away with a Sneasel on his arm. Zack glared at the back of the guy's head. "Need a hand?" Another voice asked. It was a fifteen year old with blue hair in a ponytail and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a black and red t-shirt with a slaking on the front, black gloves with a small snorlax on each one, black cargo pants that looked like they were cut into shorts, and black and red sneakers.

"Thanks." Random took the hand and was pulled up.

"Anything for a beautiful girl such as yourself." The boy winked.

Random blushed, she was never good at taking compliments. "A-uh."

"Names Tyran Frostman, I hope to see you around." He then smiled and walked away.

"Wow…you blushed twice in a row." Aaron noticed.

Random huffed. "Be quiet. Hey Zack, who was that guy that ran into me? You said his name-"

Zack frowned. "Kaman Silver, just don't talk to him, you're better off not knowing him."

"Zack?"

A girl walked into the little meeting. She was thirteen, with long brown hair and jade green eyes, she was wearing a red skirt with black shorts underneath, red undershirt, black jacket, white cap with red poke ball design, red/black shoes, and also a Z necklace around her neck.

"J-jade!"

"Hey, so you got accepted too?"

"Yeah…"

Turns to see Random. "Who's that?"

"That's Randomella…"

"RANDOMELLA? That's your name?" Another thirteen year old enters, she had blue/green eyes, blonde hair that puffed on the ends, and an orange t-shirt with jeans.

"THAT'S IT!" Random roared, then jumped on top of a table. "LISTEN EVERYONE!!! MY FULL NAME IS RANDOMELLA!!! BUT JUST CALL ME RANDOM!!! IF YOU DON'T, I WILL KNOCK YOUR LIGHTS OUT!!!"

"Who's the loud hot girl on the table?" A fourteen year-old with long-jet black hair that fell over his caramel colored eyes, he had tan skin and an athletic build. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with an a in black old English letters, black jeans, and black and red shoes.

"Dunno…" Five other people sweat drop.

"Well, whoever she is…" A girl with light brown hair, partially covering her brown eyes, and a black sparkly scarf tied around like a headband, a loose green sweater, and black capris.

"When did she get here?!" Someone yelled.

"…MY NEW BESTEST BUDDY!!!!"

___________________________________

A girl with long black hair and pink highlights that went past her shoulders, extremely tan skin, and around 5'3. She was wearing a pink crop top with a red heart on it that showed off her heart shaped navel piecing, red short shorts with small pink hearts on the sides, red shoes, a pair of red bracelet's on each of her wrists, and a red headband, she entered the Blue Dorm. _I can't believe I have to come here…oh well, at least I'll get to annoy Anthony, and see hot guys…_

She entered the house, and she then heard murmuring in the main hall, she saw a group of people, in the middle she saw a tall guy with light brown to dark blond hair and golden brown eyes. He had an air of haughtiness, and was good looking…

"Why helloooo…" She purred.

______________________________________

"So, how is everyone?" Missy asked.

"Fine, I guess…" A six-teen year old girl with long strawberry blonde hair and bright hazel eyes mumbled. She had a form fitting purple shirt with a camisole underneath, blue jeans, and a wrist warmer on her right arm. "My name is Ainsley Vrook, but please call me Ainsy…"

A guy with short dark blue hair and grey eyes spoke up. He had on a dark purple hoodie and cameo pants with gloves. "Mai Tapang…"

"Hahaha! Names Rave Dashov! But you can call me Pixi!" A happy girl with black pixi-cut hair and blue eyes that was a little short for her age. She had a white shirt that stopped just above her belly button with a poke ball logo on it, blue shorts, black calf length combact boots, a blue backwards fanny pack, and a black choker with a cresent moon on it. She also had an eevee on her shoulder.

"Hmmm…I wonder where that guy who came in with me went…?" Ainsy wondered.

**Maddy: Sorry I didn't introduce everyone. XD. Next time there will be a singing performance, and I will try to get it up soon. **


	5. The Voice

**Maddy: Just telling everyone that EVERY SINGLE OC submitted WILL show up at least once or twice, but there are only a choice few that will be one of the main characters. I SORRY!!!**

=Red House=

Random lugged her baggage upstairs to her part of the dorm. "Awesome, I can't believe I get to be in the Sunset Dorm. She opened the door to find a spacious loft-like abode. It had hard wood floors, along with a sitting room, small kitchenette, there were also six beds, four already had peoples stuff on it, but she found three people talking on the sofa. "Hey, do you know where I can put my stuff?"

One of the girl's stood up and walked over to Random, she had light pink hair with bright red streaks, brown eyes, and attire like Sakura from Naruto. "Hey, my names Lozzeh."

Random smiled and shook her hand. "Random Chase. Nice to meet you."

Another girl with violet hair and orange eyes approached, she had on a long sleeved shirt and jeans, also a scowl on her face. "You're the girl who yelled in front of everyone?"

"Uh…yeah, sorry about that…"

"Great! We have an idiot in our dorm." The guy with brown hair with orange streaks, and deep pink eyes spoke up, he was wearing a green shirt, denim jeans, and brown boots.

"And also, what's up with your hair? Did you dye it that way?" The girl laughed meanly.

"Good one Topaz…" The guy snickered.

Random face turned pure white, then red spots appeared on her cheeks. "Well, your one to talk for having purple hair, and please, PINK eyes?" She snidely remarked, then angrily stormed out of the room, bumping into a fifteen year old with blonde hair with bronze streaks and gentle mint green eyes that were now filled with annoyance. "Can't you watch where you're going?"

Random's eyes started to tear, her knuckles turned white, not wanting to get in trouble and punch the guy. She ran out of the dorm. _Why, why couldn't I have had NICE roommates?_

Suddenly, she started to hear a familiar sound of the piano coming from the music theater. She silently crept inside, finding such a familiar sight she smiled. _Well, of course Missy would be still playing the piano!_

Missy's face was bowed, looking as though in deep concentration, or deep peace. She was playing something of Mozart, it sounded sad, but also beautiful, there was also another girl with long brown hair, eyes now closed in peace at playing her own instrument, the violin, but you could still see a slit of bright red. She was wearing green sandals, green shorts, and a long sleeved green dress with a lunar crescent necklace. They finished the duet, and saw Random looking in awe.

Missy smiled. "Allyn, meet my sister Random."

The girl smiled and waved at Random. "Hi Random, my name is Allyn, I was just coming in here for some practice when I found Missy playing some impressive Beethoven."

"You seem upset Random, do you want to join us?"

"No! I couldn't possibly interfere, besides, I don't play an instrument…"

"Your voice is the best instrument of all Random." Missy smiled.

Random sighs. "Well, okay…"

"What do you want to sing? I have Titanic, Sound of Music, Beatles…"

"How about just…_A Walk to Remember?"_

Missy frowned a little bit, it was a beautiful song, but Random only sang it when she was sad. "Alright…Allyn, can you do the violin for it?"

"Sure."

_____________________________________________________

"Gah, I am so lost…" A guy with short dark blue hair and surfer sunglasses covering his eyes was wandering around the theater, this was the unfortunate Mai Tampang, who went looking for Missy on Pixi's orders.

"Eh, I'm lost half the time.."

"WHO SAID THAT?!"

"Me." A guy with short black spiked hair with blue highlighted tips, around 5'8, with pale blue eyes appeared beside him. He was wearing black cargo pants, a white tee with tribal designs on it, white runner, the standard pokemon belt, and also a dragon fang around his neck tied with a black cord. An perturbed looking larvitar was beside him, glaring at Mai.

"Uh…who are you?"

"Tai Mason, at your service." He happily replied.

"Okay…" Mai sweat dropped.

Suddenly, both started to hear piano music. Then, a clear angelic voice…

"Lets watch." Tai walked to where the noise was coming from.

"Wait-! =Sigh=." Mai followed him.

_________________________________________________________

Random gulped as the music began, but then stood firm, letting the music take her…

_There's a song that's in inside of my soul…_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold…_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down…_

_And I lift my hands _

_and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope…_

Mai was amazed, who was this girl singing to Missy's music? Tai beside him seem in a trance, staring at the other girl.

Random's voice started to get faster and more powerful as she sang.

_Sing to me the song of the stars…_

Allyn started to play her violin, setting off a low croon from the instrument…

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_And laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far…_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now, you're my Only Hope…_

Both Missy and Allyn started to play faster…

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me…_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving baaack…_

Mai eyes widened at the pure note escalated from Random's mouth.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope…_

Missy's fingers started to slow across the keys.

_Hmmm…Oooohhh…Ooooohhh…_

Random ended and laid her head on the piano. Missy smiled and stroked her head.

"That was…AMAZING!!!" Tai ran up, then started bowing at Random's feet. "PLEASE SING AGAIN!!!"

"Wha-what?!" Random was very embarrassed, and she was trying to shake Tai's hands off her ankles. "Get off of me!"

"Uh…Missy, dinnertime." Mai came up and poked Missy's shoulder.

"Oh! Okay." Missy sweat dropped at Random shaking her legs, yelling. "GET OFF!"

As the two Sceptiles walked away from the theater, Missy bumped into a thirteen year-old with short orange hair, green eyes, tan and around 5'7 ½. He was wearing a white shirt with jeans and an orange jacket with blue stripes. "S-sorry Marissa!" The boy blushed.

Missy smiled. "It's okay Monti, and you know you can just call me Missy. Bye."

"Y-eah! B-bye…" The guy stuttered, staring after the girls figure, then he sighed.

"GET OFF!!!"

Random finally kicked Tai off his feet, leaving him slightly unconscious.

"Hey Random."

"Who-!? Oh, hiya Monti. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get bring you back to the dorm." Monti replied.

"No thanks, I'd rather not have to deal with the bullying wonders…" Random fumed.

"Actually, they were moved to another part of the dorm, our new roommates are much nicer." Monti reassured her.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, if anyone gives you a hard time, they will be sorry." Monti joked, but also looked serious.

Random smiled. "Thanks Mont."

"Anytime Ran." They both hi-fived.

"Seeya Allyn!" Random waved.

"Bye." Allyn waved back.

"Mommy, me want chocolate milk…" Tai mumbled.

Allyn sweat dropped.

**Maddy: Sorry it took a little while, but school does come first!**

**The new roommates will be revealed next chapter, and is anyone wondering where Marty was during all this? **


End file.
